


ART (animation): Welcome home

by kjanddean



Series: 30 day OTP challenge (NSFW version) [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Animated GIFs, Blow Jobs, Clothed/Naked, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sherlock... I get that you're bored, but did you really prance around naked all day? And what are you... *tackle* *enthusiastic blowjob*</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART (animation): Welcome home

[tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/113664361508/30-day-otp-challenge-nsfw-version-day-7)

[LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/46190.html)

  
  



End file.
